


Right in Front of You

by orphan_account



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21548725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Your best friend/crush is Ricky Bowen. You help him practice a song in the musical, which seems harmless, but leads to something you can’t stop thinking about.
Relationships: Ricky Bowen (HSM: The Series)/Original Character(s), Ricky Bowen (HSM: The Series)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Right in Front of You

**Author's Note:**

> Y/N- Your Name  
Italics- singing

You were currently in Ricky’s room as he practiced a song for the musical. He said he wanted an opinion on his singing. And since he’s forgetful, he also wanted you to help him memorize the lyrics.

You listened to him sing and play his guitar, multitasking by doing homework at the same time. You nodded along to the song, enjoying the beautiful sound of his voice. He was going through the song smoothly till he stopped. You looked up at him from your spot on his bed and saw the frustrated expression on his face.  
You can see the cogs in his head spin, and eventually, they stop and he runs a hand through his hair.

He sighs. “God, why can’t I get this down?”

You smile reassuringly. “Dude, it’ll be fine. You practiced the dancing and that worked out, just keep on trying.”

He sits down on the edge of the bed, guitar at his side. “Yeah but that’s different. I rehearsed the dancing all night and got it down, for some reason this is taking way longer.”

You scoot to the edge of the bed next to him and place a comforting hand on his shoulder. “You’ll be fine. Be patient. You’ll have it down in no time, I believe in you.”  
He silently sighs and nods his head. Then suddenly, he seems to get an idea. You can practically see the lightbulb flash above his head.

“Can you sing with me?”

You shake your head. “Ricky-”

“Please, Y/N! It’s supposed to be a duet anyway, so just sing with me. It could help!”

“Dude, I don’t sing.”

He shakes his head. “It’s not like you’re performing on stage. It’s just me. Please?”

He sends you a puppy-eyed look and you nearly melt right there. Reluctantly, you agree.

“Fine. Hand me the lyric sheet.”

Ricky practically beams as he grabs the paper and hands it to you. He grabs his guitar again and begins to play a few short chords. Then he actually starts playing and begins singing.

“_It’s hard to believe, that I couldn’t see, you were always there beside me._”

You keep your eyes glued to the lyric sheet, trying to ignore the blush on your cheeks.

“_Thought I was alone, with no one to hold-_”

Ricky smiles at the sound of your voice and you both continue to sing the rest of the song.

”_But you were always there beside me. This feeling’s like no other. I want you to know-_”

You take glances at Ricky periodically as you sing. The lyrics resonate with how you feel about him.

”_That I’ve never had someone that knows me _like_ you do, the way you do!_”

You catch his gaze and you could almost swear he was giving the same look he gave Nini.

“_And I’ve never had someone as good for me as you, No one like you!_”

You feel yourself lean closer to Ricky, and it might’ve been your imagination that he did the same thing.

“_So lonely before I finally found, what I’ve been looking for._”

The distance between you two almost closes as the song comes to an end. Your heart feels like it’s going to beat out of your chest.  
Ricky suddenly pulls away and coughs into his fist.

“Uh, great! Thanks. Didn’t forget a single line!”

You break out of your stupor and nod.

“Right, right, great! I knew you could do it.”

You both sit silently on the bed for a few moments. Neither of you seem to have the courage to bring up what almost happened. Then Ricky finally breaks the silence.

“You sing great, by the way. Don’t know what you were embarrassed about.”

You shake your head at his statement. “No way. I’m not nearly as talented as Nini or Gina, or anyone else in the musical.”

“C’mon. You sing just fine. Couldn’t have had someone better to practice with.”

You look down in response to his compliment. 

“Hey,” he reaches over and lifts your chin up with his hand.

“You’re amazing. Don’t doubt that.”

He softly smiles at you and you can’t help but smile back, albeit bashfully.

Suddenly, the mood shifts as Ricky leans closer into you. You close your eyes as your heart pounds out of your chest. You barely feel his lips on yours when a knock interrupts you two, causing you to jump apart.

When you look up you see Ricky’s dad at the doorway.

“Dad! Don’t you knock?”

Mr. Bowen looks at his son confused. “I just did.”

Ricky looks down in embarrassment. “Oh…right.”

“Anyway,” Mr. Bowen starts speaking before the awkward tension in the room becomes too unbearable. “I was just coming up to see if Y/N was staying for dinner.”

You quickly stand up from the bed and gather your homework. “Actually, I have to get home. I’ll see you later.”

You speed out of the house and drive home. You can only hope you’ll be able to sleep tonight. But the only thing on your mind as you lay in bed is the kiss that almost was.  
You try to breeze past Ricky the next day at school, not wanting to confront him about what happened. You don’t want him to tell you he just got caught up in the moment, you don’t want him to tell you he just thinks of you as a friend, that he still has feelings for Nini. You don’t want your heart to be broken.

Later, you walk down the school hallway, avoiding eye contact, eyes glued to the floor tiles below you. You think your plans to ignore Ricky are going good, but then you hear the loud voice of your other best friend.

“YOU WHAT?!”

You tear your gaze away from the ground and look up to see Big Red and Ricky, who now has his hand clamped over his friend’s mouth. He looks around at the other people in the hall staring at them and he sees you before you can hide away somewhere.

“Y/N, wait up!"

You quickly turn around and start walking away, and it’s possibly the fastest walk you’ve ever done. Despite this though, Ricky catches up to you and grabs your arm, maneuvering his way in front of you.

“Hey, been looking for you all day. Can we talk for a bit?”

He nods his head towards an empty classroom, and while you’ve been dreading this conversation, you know you can’t get out of it. And you don’t want everyone in the halls to witness your breakdown as Ricky rejects you.

Ricky, hand still wrapped around your arm, pulls you into the empty classroom. He closes the door behind you and reluctantly, you turn to face him.  
His hand is rubbing his neck, a sign that he’s nervous.

“So…”

“So…”

You both stand there awkwardly, the uneasiness in the room growing by the second. Ricky takes a step towards you after a couple of moments.

“Have you been avoiding me today?”

You stay silent, and you feel like that answers his question just fine.

“I’m sorry.”

You nod, thinking he’s apologizing for not returning your feelings, for leading you on.

“I’m sorry I made things uncomfortable between us.”

You look up at him in surprise. “What? If anything, I made it uncomfortable by putting this conversation off all day.”

“I made it uncomfortable first.”

“How? No, you didn’t!” You sigh and rub your hand over your face. 

“Look, can you just say it and get it over with?”

Ricky sighs and bounces on the heels of his feet, psyching himself up. “Okay, alright, um.”

He clasps his hands together and looks back down, mumbling to himself. “God, this is way harder than I thought it would be.”  
The tears are almost ready to fall, preparing for the ‘just friends’ speech you knew was coming any second now.

“I think I like you.”

Your head shoots up, not expecting him to say that at all. You see his anxious face staring back at you and your mind goes blank. The only thing you can muster is a whisper.  
“What?”

He shuffles his feet and his eyes dart around the room. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to just blurt it out like that.” Then his eyes settle back on you. “But it’s the truth. And if you want, we can forget this ever happened, I know this is weird for you, but, maybe, we can…you know?”

He shrugs his shoulders as you just stare at him with awe. “I think we could work well together. I mean, we already do, but I mean, like as a…couple.”  
You’re stunned into silence and Ricky takes it the wrong way. He turns to leave the classroom. “Sorry, this was stupid.”

“Wait!” You hurry and grab his arm before it’s too late. There’s now a huge grin spreading across your face.  
“I’d…I’d love to. Try this, us.”

He looks back at you in shock. Then his face mirrors yours with a large grin and he lets out a small laugh out of relief. “Really?”  
You can only nod in response. He grabs you in a tight hug, possibly the tightest hug he’s ever given you. He pulls back from the embrace but still has a hold on you, and he looks down at you with those big brown eyes. He begins to lean down and time almost stops, and you can’t help but feel like it’s all a dream. But no, this is real. Ricky confessed to you, you like him, and he likes you. And he’s about to kiss you.

“Excuse me.”

You painfully pull away from Ricky and see Mr. Mazzara with his arms crossed over his chest.

“Sorry to interrupt what I’m sure is a beautiful moment, but first period is about to start. And unless either of you have my Chemistry 1 class, I suggest you leave my classroom.”

Ricky grabs your hand and you scurry out of the room, both of you mumbling apologies but not regretting anything.

As you dash down the hall hand in hand, you can’t contain the elated smile on your face, and you know it won’t go away for a long time.

_~The End~_

**Author's Note:**

> This, along with all future fics, will also be on my Tumblr. My username is dinsey-chanel.


End file.
